I Remember
by GalaxyPanda69
Summary: "aku akan membawamu kembali, Peach…" Kris , "yifan ge.. Tao takut, hiks… hiks…" Tao, "syukurlah ge,Tao kira gege akan meninggalkan Tao…" TaoRis, KrisTao , YAOI , BoysLove


Author: GalaxyPanda69

Cast: KrisTao , TaoRis

Genre: Angst, Drama, hurt/comfort, Sad T.T (maybe)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI,Boy X Boy, AU , typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

.

.

KRISTAO REAL!

.

.

GalaxyPanda69 Present

.

~I Remember~

.

.

OneShot

.

.

Semuanya berantakan bagaikan diterpa topan. Rak buku yang tidak ditata sesuai tempatnya, buku-buku berhamburan bahkan ada yang robek dilantai, TV yang layarnya pecah bagaikan dipukul oleh benda tumpul. Begitulah keadaan ruang tamunya.

Seorang namja berambut pirang duduk disofa panjang –hanya itu satu-satunya sofa yang ada diruang tamu itu-. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut pirangnya yang semula rapi kini berantakan.

_"__Gege, belikan aku ice cream ne~" ucap namja cantik itu mengeluarkan aegyonya. Namja yang mendengar itu , hanya tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap kepala namja cantik itu "tunggu ne, akan gege belikan… hanya untuk peach ku~". Namja cantik itu tersenyum senang._

Kedua tangan namja berambut pirang itu bergerak meremas rambutnya. Kenangan itu muncul lagi, bagaikan film yang diputar ulang. Namja itu –Wu Yi Fan- beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah meja yang terdapat beberapa laci yang utuh.

Laci pertama tak menemukan apapun. Laci kedua sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan laci ketiga ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah pistol.

"aku akan membawamu kembali, Peach…"

Yifa berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang tamu.

_"__yifan ge, kenapa Tao harus ada di rumah terus!" ucap namja cantik yang memiliki mata bak panda mempoutkan bibir kucingnya. Namja yang dipanggil Yifan itu tersenyum "kau kan bisa keluar tapi harus ditemani oleh bodyguard gege.."_

_"__tidak, Tao maunya berjalan sendiri atau bersama gege.." bibir itu dipoutkan lagi oleh pemiliknya._

Yifan memegang kepalanya, ck.. kenapa disaat seperti ini kepalanya sakit. Oh! Pasti gara-gara kenangan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan sakitnya Yifan terus berjalan.

.

KRISTAO REAL

.

Yifan sudah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, sebuah gang yang lumayan besar. Namun jalannya dihalangi oleh mobil-mobil polisi. Sepertinya para polisi ini menghadang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama seperti Yifan.

Para pihak berwajib itu menyiapkan pistolnya maing-masing dan tertuju pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

Yifan dengan santai melewati mobil-mobil polisi itu.

"hey! Kau, tidak boleh kesana…" ucap salah satu polisi yang mencoba menghalangi Yifan. Yifan menatap tajam polisi itu dan…

BRUG

Yifan mendorong polisi itu, dan masih terus berjalan. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya Tao, Tao, dan Tao.

Yeah~ salahkah Yifan menyukai ah! Salah,tapi mencintai namja yang memiliki kantung mata layaknya panda itu?

Yifan adalah seorang pimpinan mafia yang paling ditakuti di China_. Pertemuannya antara dirinya dan Tao bisa dibilang singkat. Yeah~ _ _love_ at the _first Sight_ maybe.

Sejak saat itu Yifan benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Seakan seluruh tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk Tao seorang. Yah… cinta itu juga buta.

.

KRISTAO REAL

.

"arg… kita dikepung, bagaimana ini?" ucap seorang namja berada disebelah kanan Tao yang menodongkan sebuah pistol dikepala Tao

"yifan ge.. Tao takut, hiks… hiks…"

"diamlah! Yifan gege mu tidak akan menolongmu!" bentak namja yang berada disebelah kiri Tao juga memegang pistol. Tao meringis saat dibentak. Tao benci itu.

Apa yang bisa Tao lakukan jika sudah begini? Tidak ada. Berteriak sedikir saja mungkin nyawanya akan melayang. Tidak bisa! Tao tidak bisa mati begitu saja! Pasti Yifan gege-nya akan kesini menolongnya.

Tao melihat kearah jendela mobil yang terbuka setengah. Disana ada sosok yang begitu Tao rindukan dan ia cintai. "yifan ge.." ucap Tao pelan sangat pelan hingga kedua namja disampingnya tak mendengar. Tao tersenyum, ia sudah sangat yakin Yifan tidak akan membiarkan Tao diculik begitu saja.

Tao begitu bodoh.

Tao saat itu ingin membeli beberapa snack di mini market dekat rumah Yifan. Para bodyguard Yifan menyarankan untuk menunggu Yifan tapi Tao menolaknya dan pergi keluar tanpa ditemani para bodyguard itu dan berakhir begini.

Diculik oleh musuh Yifan yang bahkan Tao tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

Lain kali Tao akan mendengar semua yang Yifan katakana. Ia tidak mau seperti ini lagi.

BRAK

Pintu mobil dibuka kasar dan keluarlah para penculik itu. Tangan salah satu penculik itu menarik Tao secara paksa keluar dari mobil.

DOR… DOR…

Dua peluru lepas dari tempatnya. Menembaki para polisi yang berusaha menangkap para penculik. Para polisi pun tak mau kalah mereka juga menembaki para pencuri itu –namun berhasil menghindar-, tetapi tentu tidak menembak Tao.

Tao mendengar suara tembakan hanya memjamkan matanya. Badannya bergetar ketakutan. Tao ingin ada seseorang memeluknya namun sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Kedua tangan Tao ditahan dibelakang dan kepala Tao ditodong pistol oleh salah satu pencuri itu.

.

KRISTAO

.

Entah sudah berapa orang yang mencoba menghentikan Yifan untuk lebih dekat. Yifan tidak perduli itu ia terus berjalan. Yifan akan menyelamatkan Tao. Menyelamatkan malikatnya dari kungkungan iblis.

Para polisi tidak punya cara lain.

DOR

Polisi mulai menembaki Yifan. Satu peluru mengenai kaki Yifan, darah segar pun dapat tercium. Ekspresi Yifan bagaikan tidak merasa sakit. Dengan berjalan tertatih menahan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian kakinya.

DOR… DOR.. DOR..

Punggungnya menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Tiga peluru mungkin sudah bersarang disana. Kemeja putih yang awalnya bersih kini bersimbah darah. Nafas Yifan mulai memendek. Yifan tidak perduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Yifan masih terus berjalan walau harus menahan sakit.

Tao yang melihat itu hanya mampu menangis 'berhenti…hiks.. berhenti menembaki yifan ge..' batin Tao menangis. Ia tidak mampu melihat orang yang ia cintai terluka seperti ini.

Kini Yifan sudah beberapa meter berdiri di depan pencuri itu. Yifan tersenyum tulus kearah Tao yang masih menangis melihat Yifan. Senyum Yifan hilang saat melihat penculik itu yang menodong dengan pistolnya Tao.

Yifan mengarahkan pistolnya pada pencuri itu, menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya. Tao yang melihat Yifan akan menembak memalingkan wajah.

DOR

Peluru menembus kepala penculik yang menahan Tao. Tubuhnya langsung terkapar tak bernyawa. Yifan pun menembak penculik lainnya.

Tubuh Tao jatuh, untung saja Yifan menangkap tubuh Tao lebih cepat sebelum menemui tanah.

Penglihatan Tao mulai menggelap. Terakhir yang ia lihat Yifan tersenyum pada Tao. Dan semuanya Gelap.

.

KRISTAO REAL

.

Tao perlahan membuka matanya, membiasakan matanya pada cahaya yang ada diruang yang serba putih ini. Apa ia sudah mati? Tapi kenapa yang tercium bau obat-obatan? Oh, ternyata Tao ada dirumah sakit.

Tao duduk perlahan diranjang rawatnya. Tangan Tao diinfus. Apa semua tadi hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa begitu nyata. Pasti yang tadi tidak mimpi buktinya kenapa ia ada di rumah sakit. Tao teringat, dimana Yifan gege-nya?

Tao bertanya kepada perawat yang baru saja masuk ke ruang ia dirawat.

"tuan Wu Yi Fan, dia ada diranjang rawat sebelah anda…"

Tao menoleh kearah ranjang disebelahnya. Disana terdapat namja berambut pirang tertidur nyenyak. Tangannya sama seperti Tao.

Tao beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan tertatih keranjang Yifan dengan membawa infusnya. Tao tersenyum melihat Yifan yang terlelap. Disaat seperti ini Tao sangat senang menatap wajah Yifan saat tidur, terlihat lebih imut –walau imutan dirinya- dan juga semakin tampan.

Mata tajam bak elang Yifan mulai terbuka. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Tao yang tersenyum. "Ta-Tao.." ucap Yifan pelan, tangannya terangkat pelan mengusap pipi lembut Tao.

"syukurlah ge,Tao kira gege akan meninggalkan Tao…" Tao tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Yifan dipipinya. Tao menutup matanya, merasakan usapan lembut tangan Yifan dipipinya.

Suara dengung bunyi pendeteksi detak jantung menggema disebuah ruang serba putih. Tao terkejut mendengar suara itu. Mata pandanya tertuju pada alat pendeteksi jantung. Terdapat garis lurus panjang.

Tangan yang ada dipipi Tao jatuh. Mata tajam itu tertutup. Tertutup untuk selamanya.

"ge… gege! Jangan bercanda! Buka matamu! Yifan ge!" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yifan. Suster yang mendengar suara itu langsung bertindak memanggil dokter.

"maaf Tuan , bisakah anda minggir sebentar?" ucap suster itu pelan "tidak! Yifan ge membutuhkanku!" teriak Tao pada suster.

Tidak ada pilihan lain perawat namja yang ada disana menggiring Tao untuk menjauh dari ranjang Yifan "andwae! Yifan ge membutuhkan ku! Yifan ge! Gege!"

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao tertunduk dihadapan tubuh tak bernyawa milik namja yang sangat ia cintai –Yifan-.

Saat dokter mengatakan "hm… sudah tidak bisa ditolong" dunia seakan runtuh. Hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang yang amat tajam, Tao meremas kepalanya.

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Yifan gegenya tidak mungkin meninggalkannya!

Tao mendekati ranjang milik Yifan. Air mata Tao tak dapat dibendung. Mata pandanya kini menangis. Tao menatap Yifan sedih. Kulit nya kini menjadi pucat, bibir yang menciumnya setiap kali sedih maupun senang kini juga memutih pucat.

"ge, kau harus bangun…hiks.. Tao tidak ingin sendirian disini…hiks..hiks "ucap Tao pelan, namun hanya hening tak ada yang menjawab. Tao terduduk disamping ranjang Yifan sambil menangis, tangannya masih erat menggenggam tangan dingin Yifan.

Dokter maupun perawat yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertunduk sedih tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Suara tangis Tao menggema diruangan serba putih itu. Bahkan langit diluar sana juga hujan seakan mengerti dengan perasaan Tao sekarang.

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao menatap sedih gundukan tanah didepannya. Tangannya memegang bunga. Disana terdapat nisan bertuliskan.

_Wu Yi Fan_

_1990 – 20**_

Semua orang sudah pergi dan kini hanya dirinya yang berada dipemakaman Yifan. Tao menaruh bunga yang ia bawa diatas gundukan tanah itu. Air mata tak luput dari mata panda Tao. Mungkin saja mata Tao akan semakin bengkak akibat menangis terus.

"gege… kenapa Yifan gege tega meninggalkan Tao? Hiks..hiks.. Gege bilang, tidak akan meninggalkan Tao sendirian… hiks..hiks…" tidak ada yang menjawab, hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar.

Tao mengusap wajahnya kasar "um.. Tao tidak akan menangis, Tao namja yang kuat… suatu saat Tao akan menyusul gege… " Tao tersenyum, Tao mengingat kata-kata eommanya. Jika Tao menangis terus, Yifan akan sedih melihatnya disana. Tao tidak ingin membuat Yifan sedih disana maka dari itu Tao harus selalu tersenyum.

"baiklah ge, Tao tinggal dulu ne, eomma dan appa menungguku. Bye-bye ge~" setelah mengucapkan itu Tao pergi.

Tao tidak menyadari sosok transparan melihatnya lekat. Bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman. Rambut pirangnya bergerak tertiup angin. "Bye Peach…"

Bagaikan ditiup angin sosok itu menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

A/N:

Hollaa~~ Laxy bek dengan FF baruuu~~ *flying kiss* *ditampar reader*.

Hehe… mianhae Laxy bikin sad ending, tapi gak sedih-sedih banget kan! Iya kan… iya kan.. *maksa*

FF ini ada , saat teman Laxy ceritain MV-nya Bang Yong Guk – I Remember. Sumpah waktu temen Laxy ceritain itu Laxy nangis. Jadinya temen Laxy saranin buat dibikin FF aja dan akhirnya jadi!

Semoga suka!

Tapi ingin ini FF murni dari pikiran Laxy walau ada sedikit kesamaan di MV.

.

.

#Last, Review juseyoooo!


End file.
